inside_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
GTA Online
GTA Online is the multiplayer version of GTA 5. GTA Online is one of the most important game series of Funhaus, because it's the game with the most FH community interactions overall. Concept Adam, Bruce, James and Lawrence play various missions, deathmatches and races together with the FH community and the official Funhaus GTA Social Club Crew. Lawrence mostly hosts the lobbies for the games, then everyone can join until the lobby's full. Immediately after, the game starts. OrFHins They wanted to play GTA so they did. They wanted to play as black character so they did. They wanted to play as a girl so they did. They wanted to wear a bra so they did. They wanted to have a huge ass so they did. They wanted to wear gay ass pants so they did. They wanted to fuck shit up so they did. And thus GTA Online was born and we are thanking the world since. Story It's an online game. There isn't really story. Character List *Cunce/the dead pixel: Adam's character in GTA: Online and gamertag. * SirLarr: Lawrences GTA Online character. He is mostly played by Lawrence but when GTA Online crashes sometimes they will use him. * Turbid TG1: A common character that comes to play GTA with them that just doesnt see to have a life beside playing GTA. * KatyBacon: Another common character on GTA that plays with the FH crew. Notably she is a girl!!! * NVGHD: Commonly known as Nate, he is Turbid's rival and another common player with the FH Crew. * YodatheHobbit: Another common character who tried to defend Cunce's honor after she got shot during a bike race, but he failed and was also killed. Famous for being the first person to #Park4James. He is a Raven superhero in his trademark black mask, though he does appear maskless at times. Episode List: Xbox 360 * Special episode: R.I.P. GTA? Last GTA 5 Gameplay on Xbox 360! - Funhaus * SMART CARS ARE DUMB - GTA 5 Gameplay! * JUMPS R US - GTA 5 Gameplay! * DRIFTING SUCKS! GTA 5 Gameplay! * WORST Rally Race EVER! GTA 5 Gameplay! * DEATH TRAIN! GTA 5 Gameplay! * GASOLINE GUN BATTLE! GTA 5 Gameplay! * UPSIDE DOWN MARIO KART! GTA 5 Gameplay! * Grand Theft Auto FIGHT CLUB! GTA 5 Gameplay!Grand Theft Auto FFHHT CLUB! GTA 5 Gameplay! * SNIPER ELITE! GTA 5 Gameplay! * KNIFE FFHHT! GTA 5 Gameplay! * BASEBALL BEATDOWN! GTA 5 Gameplay! * GTA 5 Gameplay: CYCLE OF DEATH - Funhaus * PARACHUTE FAIL! GTA 5 Gameplay! * DOUBLE PENETRATION! GTA 5 Gameplay! * GTA 5 Bomberman! Rocket Deathmatch Gameplay! * WE BROKE GTA 5! Motorcycle Race Gameplay! * BLOW UP THE USA! GTA 5 Gameplay! * WINDMILL OF DOOM! GTA 5 Gameplay! * GTA 5 Gameplay - FAN of DEATH! * ROCKET BIKE RACE! GTA 5 Gameplay! * MONSTER TRUCK FAIL! GTA 5 Gameplay! * BAR FFHHT! GTA 5 Gameplay! * LOOP OF DEATH! GTA 5 Gameplay! * MURDER IN THE SKY! GTA 5 Gameplay! * FUSTER CLUCK MAZE RACE! GTA 5 Gameplay! * RAMP ORGY! GTA 5 Gameplay! * GTA 5 WORLD OF TANKS! Gameplay! * GTA 5 FLAPPY BIRD! Gameplay! * LA TRAFFIC SUCKS. GTA 5 Gameplay! * EASIEST RACE EVER. GTA 5 Gameplay! * ARMY BASE RACE! GTA 5 Gameplay! * C4 MOTOCROSS! GTA 5 Gameplay! * JUMP 'N CRASH with Fans! GTA 5 Gameplay! * GTA 5 Online: WORST ROBBERY EVER with Fans! * GTA 5 Online: UPHILL CLUSTERF**K with Fans! * GTA 5 Online: DAYZ MODE with Fans! * GTA 5 Online: HUNGER GAMES with Fans! * GTA 5 Gameplay: F**K the POLICE Part 2! * GTA 5 Gameplay: BIKER BOYZ * GTA 5 Gameplay: PRISON BREAK! * GTA 5 Gameplay: FLY through a TUNNEL! * GTA 5 Gameplay: F**K the POLICE * How to impress GIRLS in GTA Online! GTA 5 Gameplay! * GTA 5 Gameplay: SUPERMAN FAIL! * GIRLS in GTA Online?!? GTA 5 Gameplay! * GTA 5 Gameplay: LAND a JET on a BUILDING! * Let's TROLL GTA ONLINE! Gameplay! * GTA 5 Gameplay: SKYDIVE into a POOL! * WE WIN GTA ONLINE! Gameplay! * GTA 5 Gameplay: STEAL a JET! * GTA 5 Race CHALLENGE! Fastest Lap Around Los Santos! Episode List: Next Gen/ PC * THE IMPOSSIBLE JUMP - GTA 5 Gameplay! * TRENCH RACE - GTA 5 Gameplay! * GHOST PUNCH - GTA 5 Gameplay! * RACE IN THE SKY - GTA 5 Gameplay! * HORSE RACE MASSACRE - GTA 5 Gameplay! * How to MAKE OLD WOMEN WET - GTA 5 Xbox One Gameplay! * JEDI MASTURBATION - GTA 5 PS4 Gameplay! Gallery Trivia Category:GTA Online Category:Inside Gaming Series